STARING DEBUT
by Hiromi-Hitomi-Harumi-3-as-1
Summary: New Generation, New loves, New drama, and New Enimies. Aint life just grand for Harumi, Hiromi, and Hitomi - Hinata's triplets!- HinaxOc - Warning this is the next generation of completely new characters oh and Hinata dies - PLEASE DONT KILL ME!
1. Good Bye

**A/N: hi there this is not a Hinata story… well ok this chapter is but really it is about Hinata's three daughters Harumi, Hiromi, and Hitomi. See what I did with the names? Transition XD anyway here are a few notes you need to know. Oh and I don't do lemons sorry! **

**GO!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hinata walked through the forest coming to a stop at her favorite place - a clearing next to a waterfall, she looked almost like a spirit except most spirits were very skinny and white wash pale. Hinata however had a rather round stomach and was pale but not deathly so. She had run away from The Village Hidden in the Leaves months earlier when she had found out she was pregnant. It wouldn't have been so bad if she was going - no scratch that - is she _could _marry the father of the child. But he had left (more or less) months ago and lets not forget he is an S-class criminal. Yet she had loved him all her life but now this was her fate. To be an outcast pregnant with his child or possibly children and he didn't even know. She remember that faithful day when she had first started seeing him in secret.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_It was in the dead of winter and she had been trying to escape an enemy on her latest mission and usefully fallen off a very steep cliff, ah the joys. She had been falling for what seemed like eternity but she finally landed on an small cliff like ledge she promptly blacked out. _

_Days later she woke up in almost complete blackness and she was frightened at first. After a moment though she activated her Byakugan and realized she wasn't alone. A rather powerful, rather frightening chakra was waiting in the shadows. She had of course tried to stand and defend herself but she couldn't stay on her feet for more then five seconds before she began to fall, she waited for the hard ground to impact with her already bruised and cut face but it never came. Opening one eye questioningly she realized a strong arm was wrapped around her waist. Twisting around she saw the person holding her she wasn't sure who it was but he seemed familiar. _

_It had been a few weeks now of them living in the cave and she had began to trust him as she __healed. She had remembered ho he was - he was a missing nin but he was suppose to be dead. He had been one of Itachi's friends - or closest thing to a friend Itachi had before he killed his clan. Supposedly the boy - Haramou - had set out to kill Itachi to bring him to justice but his "body" had been found… obviously not though _**(Total lie! See A/N for details). **_He wasn't as scary as everyone made him out to be. In fact he was rather sweet as he gently tended to her wounds and spoke with her to keep her company. Her days were not measured in day or night but rather awake and asleep. And most of the time she slept but she didn't know that he would lay down next to her and pull her against him in her sleep - she would find this out later._

**(ah so many annoying little breaks but now we get to listen to conversation! Yay speaking!)**

_It had been a good two months since she had gone missing during her mission but now she was fully healed…_

"_Thank you Haramou-san. I don't think I would be here right now if it wasn't for you," she all but whispered as she realized it was time for her to leave, "but the village must be very worried I think I should go-"_

"_Hinata." Haramou said in a rather strong commanding voice causing her to flinch slightly. "we've talked about this - there is no way you can go back to your village, they would ask too many questions. Questions you don't have answers to - like how you survived or where you had been this whole time."_

_His thinking sounded rather logical in a way but in all reality he had just wanted to keep her all to himself. He had fallen for the little heiress long ago when she was just five years old and now that he had her he didn't want to let go._

"_B-but I h-have t-to…" Hinata stuttered and fiddled her index fingers nervously - something she had outgrown a long time ago but Haramou seemed to bring all her old habits back like stuttering! UGH she hated how she stuttered! "The village n-needs me…" _

_Haramou grasped wildly at straws trying to keep her here without telling her his real reason but as he looked at her now his heart broke. She looked so terrified to be asking such a simple request like she thought her would hurt her or something._

"_Hinata.." he whispered and reach out for her but he stopped when she flinched. "Hinata, I won't hurt you." _

_Gently he ran his fingers against the young girls cheek and she shivered at the light touch, whether it was out of fear or not he couldn't tell. Slowly he began to lean forward, and ever so gently brushed his lips against hers. She gasped as his lips tickled against hers. He drew back to look into her perfect lavender eyes and smirked. She looked so breathtakingly beautiful and confused at the same time. Slowly a bright red blush spread across her face and he fought the urge to laugh. Leaning forward again he kissed her again only more passionately this time._

_Hinata lay awake in her bed back at the Hyuga household but she was not asleep, in fact her soft lavender eyes were wide open and staring at the ceiling. She lay motionless until suddenly a cold draft swept through her room. Smiling to herself she sat up only to be pulled back down against a rather warm and well muscled chest. Two strong arms wrapped around her and a soft, husky voice whispered, "I've missed you. You look stunning tonight."_

_She twisted slightly in his arms to face her captive and stared into his bright blue eyes. To most those eyes were normal but to Hinata they were her sanctuary, her home - the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She inched up and pressed her lips against his before whispering against his lips, " I love you." _

_He groaned and deepened the kiss and she let out a small moan. This seemed to throw him over the edge because he soon flipped their position with Hinata laying underneath him and he began to nip at her neck playfully causing her to moan again…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hinata blushed crimson and began to stroke her stomach as she resurfaced from her memories. Not long after that she had realized she was pregnant and she remembered the night she drove Haramou away. It had been for his and her own good after all she couldn't raise their child and be on the run. Plus it would only hurt the child, never having a place to call home and maybe the little one would even turn into some mass murder with a complex. No it wasn't what had been best for her - her heart broke into a million pieces that night - and it hadn't been good for him since he no longer trusted anyone… no it had been what was best for their child.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(sorry sorry! It's the last flash back please don't kill me I know they are annoying - try being the one who has to put it like this they bug me to no end! Ok here is the last heartbreaking flashback *sniffle*)**

_Hinata sat on her bed like most other nights when Haramou was suppose to come only now her eyes were not light up with anticipation but stone like showing no emotion. This was the night she would have to break their hearts and pray she was doing the right thing. When she felt his presence growing closer she stood up and looked out the window waiting for him to flash into her room like he always did. _

_And like every other time he was in within a second but he froze when he saw her standing next to her bed instead of laying down. that's when it hit him something was wrong. Really wrong. _

"_Hina-" he began but she held up her hand to stop him._

"_Haramou-kun…" she said in a cold distanced voice, inside she was dieing but on the outside she seemed as cold and impassive, "we need to talk."_

_That was the moment everything fell into place for Haramou… it was over. He froze as his world came crashing down but he had to ask anyway, "What about hime?"_

_His use of his nickname for her almost made her break down and tell the truth. Almost. She had been preparing herself for this the whole day - no the whole week. This was it. Now or never. And the floor fell out from underneath her as she all but whispered, "We have to end this."_

_The rest of the time had been a blur of yelling, smashing of vases and other items in the room that could be thrown, and ended with Haramou fleeing out the window as Hyuga's raced into her room. All around her things were broken and shattered and she had a few cuts from where a vase that had shattered clipped her shoulder and arm. It looked like she had fought off Haramou so no one was suspicious as to why he was there but Hinata could care less what they thought. She wanted to die right then and there… or maybe chase him down and beg him to take her with him. But she knew she couldn't - wouldn't do that. She had to be strong and go on without him for their child's sake. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

God was she stupid. Not long after all this drama she had been discovered, someone had somehow found out and now she was on the run. Her father had wanted to kill the child and Hinata for her "stupidity" so Hinata had run. She ran and ran until she was lost somewhere deep in the forest and she had been living this outcast sort of life for close to six months now and she was due any day now**.( do the math she was discovered when she was around three months since it never really starts to show until then anyway)**

Suddenly there was a harsh pain coming from her abdomen and she fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"What's happening?" she hissed out as she held her stomach. "Oh no please not now!"

Hinata let out another anguished cry as she went into labor. She didn't know what to do - there was no way she could do this on her own! Hinata had always had good luck and that didn't change now. An elderly woman crashed through the trees. She was around the age of sixty and was obviously shocked to find a pregnant young girl in front of her on the ground.

"H-help me AHHH!" Hinata gasped before another convulsion happened.

"H-hai!" the elderly woman cried as she raced up to the small - err- young girl.

"Deep breaths young'un and push when I tell you!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hours later a baby girl was born into the world followed by another only two minutes later and a third four minutes after the second.

"Tri-triplets…" the elderly woman whispered as she wrapped the small bundles up to keep them warm. One was wrapped in Hinata's outer jacket, another in the elderly woman's jacket and the third was wrapped in Hinata's outer shirt leaving Hinata in a black tank top and black Capri's.

The first one - the oldest - was placed gently in Hinata's waiting arms and the baby was fast asleep and breathtakingly beautiful unlike most newborn babies her face wasn't wrinkled and sort of ugly no she had her eyes shut gently in a peaceful sleep. "Harumi, my spring beauty." Hinata kissed her gently before gently setting Harumi on the ground next to her and reached for the next one, her middle daughter.

When she held the small child in her arms the little girl began to wiggle and coo as she tried to get comfortable in her mothers arms. Hinata chuckled lightly and whispered, "Hiromi, my abundant little beauty." After kissing Hiromi, Hinata placed her with Harumi and sighed, it had taken a huge toll on her to give birth to her three girls and she knew deep down she would not see them grow up. She wasn't sure if it was because she had lost the will to live without Itachi or if her body was too weak either way she didn't care. She had made herself go on for their sakes but now they were in the world and had someone to watch after them so her part was done… she could find peace.

She did however reach for her last daughter and to her surprise the child looked at her with unblinking eyes and Hinata almost smiled. She had her fathers stare - unwavering and analyzing. "Hitomi, for your beautiful pupils… or lack off." Hinata laughed lightly at her joke.

Her three girls were small but there was no doubt they would look a lot like her and if Hitomi was anything to go by the three sisters had large, light blue eyes with no pupils that were the most noticeable feature on their faces.

"Granny…" Hinata asked breathlessly as she set her last daughter down before addressing the elderly woman, "Plea-please look after them, my Harumi, Hiromi, and Hitomi… …Village…Leaves…" Hinata was gasping out the last of what ever she thought would be important to them.

Hinata gasped one more ragged breath while looking at her daughters and she died with a look of wonder and love on her face. Her last thought before her spirit slipped away was, 'It's up to them now… I wish I could be with them when they grow up.' She suddenly felt rather empty as she realized they would have no mother to talk to as they grew up, just like she did.

And with that the lives in the clearing near the waterfall dwindled into four. Leaving a confused elderly woman weeping over a complete stranger. The beauty of life, the sadness of death, and the poetry of the setting all wrapped into one blending time and it seemingly stopped the moment the woman's heart did. The night dwindled away slowly as if mourning the lose of the young mother.

Slowly the elderly woman walked off carrying her three little charges. If she had looked back right then she would have seen the ghostly shape of someone standing in the middle of the waterfall - the same waterfall where Hinata had always practiced when she was younger - and as soon as it was there it seemed to smile softly until the light of sun hit it and it was gone. A ghost of the past never to walk again.

If you looked at the clearing now you would see a small wooden cross made of branches marking that someone was buried in that very clearing, on the wooden cross was a small tan parka like jacket and a headband with a Konoha symbol etched on it. There were three small stones lined around the base of the cross to signify her sacrifice for her daughters. Nothing more. Nothing less.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N ah don't you just love stupid chapters? It was slightly painful for me to put this up because I know it's bad but the rest of the chapters will be better because I'm not trying to set the story sooooo review but be warned any hateful reviews will not be looked at. I don't mind criticism but honestly you don't have to be brutal like "Oh you suck at writing you should give it up!" Or "Your other work was better! Man this sucks!" I appreciate criticism I really do but I don't and wont deal with overly rude people. (My friend had that done and that's why I put this up because no matter how good her story seemed on person - not naming names- would always leave a really really mean review) aaaaaannnnnnd scene! XD**

**P.S: Oh and this does suck because it was suppose to be a Hitana X Itachi story but later pairings are really weird if one of the girls fell in love with their cousins (Eww) so I edited it to be some random guy I made up and the name is original - I don't know what it means if anything soo um done? **


	2. What ever happened to

It was the dead of winter and the forest lay covered in a veil of snow. The Village Hidden in the Leaves barely stirred as the snowstorm raged relentlessly. Those who were out were rushing to get home to their families. Families were huddled in their warm homes, some were laughing while other waited worrying for those who were not home yet. One family in particular was very worried. Or rather one sister and a very worried cousin. One small girl sat staring out a window seeing nothing, she had brown hair that went to her waist and was about fifteen now, her cousin was male and standing like a bodyguard (more like statue) behind the girl with an icy mask plastered on his face. He was not meant to be serving this girl - but rather her older sister.

"Do you think she's ok?" the girl spoke up not turning from the window.

The boy made no noise though he knew who the girl spoke of.

"Neji, please! I have to know if she is ok!" The girl whipped around to face her cousin.

"Hanabi-sama, it's been five years since she left - I can not possibly know if she survived," Neji replied in a cold manor causing Hanabi to flinch.

Yes it had been five years hadn't it, and yet it still hurt like the first day Hanabi had learned her sister had abandoned her. At the time she had been ten, her sister fifteen, and they had been each others life line. Sure Hanabi was seen as the stronger one but if it hadn't been for her sister she might have cracked long ago under the pressure of being named the heir.

"Hinata," Hanabi breathed as she turned back to the window.

Neji internally flinched from hearing her name.

Hinata Hyuga, was fifteen the last time anyone saw her. She had always been timid and weak up until a few months before she left the village. No one knew why she left the only life she'd ever known. At first it hurt. It tore people close to her to shreds - Hinabi, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino to name a few - had searched for her nonstop for months after she left. However for the past five years now those she left behind had begun to heal, and life went on for everyone in this village. Naruto was currently engaged to some fan girl who had been following him, Sasuke had returned and was currently engaged to Sakura - big shocker there - and even Neji was engaged to Tenten… time seemed to speed up over the years, leaving Hinata forgotten in the past to all but those treasured few like a lost little sister or the love of her life who had actually been killed (unknown to all that Hinata still loved him) last year.

But as time often does, it continued on flowing and people continued to age. If she was still alive out there Hinata was not a trouble maker so no one saw the need to send out search parties. Hell for all they knew she had run off with some guy she was madly in love with and was living a nice life out in another village.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sadly they were completely wrong. Hinata had not survived that night by the waterfall. No one had known why she had left except her father who kept it hush-hush as not to ruin the family name and who ever had ratted her out in the first place**(you will find out later in the story hehehe).**

Her three daughters, however, were far from dead. They would be five in about another week and were very lively.

They lived with the old woman in a small hut near an unnamed village that was hidden deep within the endless forest. They all understood that their mother was not around but being five they did not understand the concept of death.

Hinata's girls had grown - slightly - and were adorable. Harumi, the oldest, girly girl. She loved to wear shiny and pink clothing. She often wore a bright pink dress that came to her knees that was very, VERY, ruffly and had a matching frilly pink chocker. She wore her hair half up in a short stubby ponytail with the rest of it falling freely around her face including bangs that gently framed her face and made her look like a miniature angel.

Next came little Hiromi, second oldest triplet and the peacekeeper. She loved to wear easy to move around in clothing. She was wearing a rather short puffy red dress that fell around her shoulders and stopped several inches above her knee. She wore a matching green frilly choker and always seemed to be carrying her favorite doll around by it's neck. Her hair was always done up in matching buns on the side of her head with flowers usually weaved in.

And finally little Hitomi - the stubborn one. Hitomi was rather boyish in her ways even at the age of five and did her best to run around in shorts but Aunty - the elderly lady who raised them - insisted on putting her in a long sleeve ankle length dress. Her hair was short and left down but it was thick so it was always blowing into her face.

Their personalities were also starting to show more and more. Harumi was the shy, quiet, girly one who loved to be in skirts and such. She would play roughly with her sisters and argue with them but with other people she seemed to lock down. She would always hide behind Hitomi who would glare at anyone who startled Harumi. Harumi was the delicate flower of the sisters.

Hiromi would always speak her mind without thinking about what she said first. She was bluntly honest but was also very good at lying if she had to. She would roughhouse with her sisters and played peacekeeper between Hitomi and Harumi and Hitomi and strangers since Hitomi had a short temper. Hiromi was also very good at figuring puzzles and such out. Hiromi was the much needed middle ground of her sisters.

And last there was the short tempered little Hitomi. She thought that her job was to defend the shy and nervous Harumi so no one ever messed with her sisters. She could hit even as a five year old and was very boyish. She wore her hair down and it continuously blew into her face. She might be the fighter but she was also the one who would cry easily if yelled at by Hiromi. Hiromi - though being the middle child - acted sort of like a mother for the three, keeping them in line and sharing. But Hitomi was the appreciated shield for the sisters.

They were growing up so fast in their small home and were constantly getting in trouble. They grew up free and unburdened by their parents past - just as their mother wanted. Yes their life was good though they were not being trained as Shinobi which was a shame since they had the impressive blood - Uchiha and Hyuga.

Their life was sunshine and roses but that couldn't last forever now could it…..

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

SIX YEARS LATER

"Harumi wait up!" cried a girl with two large pigtails falling freely on either side of her face called out.

As she turned around Harumi shoved some of her shoulder length black hair behind her ears and waved to her sister as she called, "Hurry up Hiromi!"

"Thanks for waiting," Hiromi replied when she finally caught up to her sister and they started walking again.

"Hey guys no fair! Wait up!" a girl with shoulder length messy black hair called. Unlike her sisters her bangs weren't noticeable because they had grown out with the rest of her hair.

"Hitomi," both sisters said as they rolled their eyes and their sister finally caught up.

"Took you long enough slow poke!" Harumi joked as she flicked Hitomi's' nose.

"HEY! YOU LITTLE!" Hitomi lunged for Harumi but missed as Harumi squeaked and darted off down the path laughing with a rather angry Hitomi racing after her.

Hiromi just sighed before darting after them, she had to stop it before Harumi got hurt and Hitomi felt bad and EVERYONE ended up crying. (Can you tell this happens a lot) She slowed down when she heard angry shouts coming from a near by tree. Rolling her eyes she headed over to break up her sisters.

When Hiromi walked up to the tree she could see that Harumi was jumping skillfully from branch to branch avoiding Hitomi as she lunged forward. They were twirling around form branch to branch - Harumi laughing and Hitomi growling under her breath. After a couple minutes of nothing happening Hiromi sighed and jumped up onto a branch.

Suddenly Hirumi was rounding around the trunk laughing only to be yanked back by her sister who had grabbed her arm. Turning to see which one had caught her she was not surprised to see Hiromi with one hand holding her wrist and another holding Hitomi's belt.

"Are we ready to be serious now?" Hiromi asked but both her sister replied with a humph. "Good enough." Without warning she let go and both her sisters fell forward with shocked squeaks as they fell out of the tree. Harumi saved herself by flipping but Hitomi failed to do so and fell flat on her face causing a giant cloud of dust to engulf them. Hiromi had jumped down following her sisters only to fall into the thick smog of dust - seriously did someone put all the dust/dirt in the forest conveniently in one place?

Coughing and choking the three sisters backed away from the tree and the smog like dust.

"Great going Hitomi!" Harumi choked out as she bumped into a tree blindly.

"Not my fault! Hiromi pushed me!" Hitomi whined somewhere to the right as she backed up.

"No, I merely let go," Hiromi coughed out but suddenly she felt herself bump into something… no Someone!

"Girls where are you?" Hiromi cried out as she lunged forward away from the body she bumped into.

"EEEK!" Harumi yelped as she also ran into someone, "W-who's there?"

"AHHH -"

"HITOMI!" Harumi and Hiromi shouted both yelled as their sisters scream was cut off.

The dust was settling now and the girls could make out the shapes of three large figures and one struggling one.

"LET HER GO!" Hiromi shouted and then she saw that there was someone right behind Harumi, "Rumi look out!" but it was too late someone grabbed her too.

Now both Hitomi and Harumi were struggling in their captors grasp and poor Hiromi was left standing staring wide eyes and confused.

"Hey they're just kids - do we have to -"

"Yes, we're getting paid to wipe this village of traitors off the map. Each abandoned their village long ago and must pay," one snapped as he pulled out a kunai and held it to Hitomi's throat causing her to whimper in fear.

"Yeah but these are just kids! They haven't done anything-" the one holding Harumi was interrupted again.

"They are the spawn of the traitors. Better dead then paying for their parents sin," the one holding Hitomi said but his hand shook lightly as he tried to press the kunai deeper into Hitomi's flesh drawing a small line of blood and scaring Hitomi to death.

Suddenly Hitomi gasped as she looked at Hiromi. Hiromi's eyes had red - like blood red! It had two weird dots around the pupil and her sister seemed pissed! She was glaring at the man who was holding Hitomi prisoner and he gasped. He loosened his hold for only a second - but for Hitomi all she needed was one misguided second. She thrust her shoulder upward and knocked the kunai our of her captors hand and she also kicked him at the same time making him loose his balance as she shot forward and out of harms way.

She snatched the kunai out of thin air as she reached Hiromi's side and then turned to Harumi. The man holding Harumi was also shocked and without realizing it he dropped his kunai on the ground. Man were these hired nin STUPID! Harumi quickly kicked the kunai to Hiromi and bit her captors hand drawing blood. In one amazing move Hiromi lunged to the ground and grabbed the kunai and without stopping did a front flip toward Harumi. The man moved Harumi like a shield and protected the spot Hiromi had been aiming at. Still Hiromi flew with the kunai pointed at her sisters head ready to kill. With in the last second she lunged left of her sisters head and hit the mans unprotected shoulder causing him to let Harumi go as Hiromi leapt back.

Hitomi moved like light and grabbed Harumi's wrist and yanked/threw her away from the man. After Harumi was out of the way both Hitomi and Hiromi leapt back and formed a triangle backs against each other.

The men were shocked for a moment before casting glances at each other. In a blink of an eye they began to leap upward but Hiromi somehow saw it coming before hand - this was really weird! - and warned her sisters, "Split!"

On command all three sisters leaped forward and barely missed getting hit by the men. Suddenly Harumi cried out, " Was I hit? Everything is red!"

Both sisters lurched around and looked at Harumi - Hiromi was also seeing red but that fact was at the back of her mind until that moment. Everything did have a red tint to it… What the sisters saw was shocking, Harumi's eyes were as red as Hiromi's. **( ok I question my smartness at making all of their names start with H you have no idea how many times I have to rewrite a name because my spell check thinks I'm trying to spell Harumi when I accidentally put Hirami as Hiromi *Sigh*)**

Only difference was Harumi only had one weird dot where Hiromi had two. Suddenly Harumi gasped out, "Dodge left!" Both sisters did so and barely missed getting hit with another kunai. Hitomi , thinking on her feet snatched it up and tossed it toward Harumi as they regrouped with each of them having a weapon now.

They were facing down the two men who looked like they were ready to kill… well they were but that's not the point! The men were about to lunge forward when a third broke through the trees and shouted to them, "Stop playing with little girls and get over here! Some of the people in this village are seasoned Shinobi! We need back up in the village!"

A collective gasp was heard from the girls - the village was under attack! The men cast them one last glare before disappearing into the trees.

"No! We have to help them! What about Aunt-" Hitomi stopped short as her vision took on a red tint but she knew what was happening. The same thing that had happened to her sister - her eyes would be a deep red with either one or two dots around her pupil.

After a moment Hiromi nodded and shot off toward Aunties house with her sisters only steps behind. For some odd reason they were really fast**.(Remember they have not trained as Shinobi - though they have always been more agile and flexible then random girl - so they are like finding a new type of strength a.k.a. CHAKRA! Ok sorry for the interruption back to the story!) **They raced down the forest path but as they drew nearer to Aunties house they heard screams and shrieks followed by angry yelling and loud explosions. Harumi cringed s one blood curdling scream was cut short and left with an almost gurgling sound as the person continued to scream. The girls knew that the shadows were their friends at this moment. They zipped from tree to tree hiding behind the trunk as they made their way past the village toward Aunties house(1).

What they saw when they got there was shocking - the whole house was splattered with blood. Like someone had been attacked and killed but there was no body. All three girls paled and without thinking they darted recklessly toward the house from their cover in the trees. They thought they had gotten inside with out being realized but sadly they were wrong. A Shinobi sat in a tree and made a bird call and before long two more showed up and waited for the signal to attack.

Meanwhile the sister split and raced around the hut, searching desperately for their- "AUNTIE!"

Hitomi stood wide eyes as she stared down at Auntie and didn't even notice when her sisters joined her or hear their shocked/anguished gasps. Auntie sat up against the wall with a huge gash on her side - she had been attacked. The elderly woman looked up with dull eyes and smiled at the three girls standing before her.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time," she rasped out before groaning in pain, "Girls I need to show you something…" the elderly woman pushed herself to her feet and walked/stumbled toward the dresser across from her on the other side of the room. She opened one drawer (sp?) and dumped it upside down on the floor. After it was empty the old woman took off a key she wore around her neck and felt around the bottom of the draw. Finding what she was looking for she inserted the key in a small hole and the bottom of the draw popped off.

Reaching inside the old woman pulled out three small weapon pouches full with kunai and set them down, then she pulled out a really old looking book and sat it with the pouches before pulling out three small bracelets. The bracelets were simple woven rope with a stone at the end of them, finally the woman gathered it all up and shuffled over to the three girls - who were still standing where she left them in complete shock.

"Now listen I'm sure we don't have much time left - they must know you're already here. Now you must pay close attention to what I'm telling you girls. As you know I am not your mother - obviously - nor am I related to you at all. I found your mother in the forest but I've already told you this story many times. However I did not tell you that your mother was a Shinobi or ninja. Probably the very same of those who are attacking the village as we speak. Now I don't have enough time to explain right now - we must act quickly so follow me," The old woman spoke in rushed painful breaths as she began to leave the room, but the girls were still in shock. Growling under her breath the woman marched back to them and slapped them HARD effectively bringing them back to reality.

"We don't have time for this now MOVE!" Auntie hissed as she marched into one of their rooms and grabbed a small pack from underneath the bed before doing the same to the other rooms. " Alright girls now listen, I have been preparing for something like this for a while now. Ok I collected everything you would need for a quick escape. Clothes, shoes, weapons, money, food… everything you will need to make a quick escape without me." the old woman was ticking them off on her fingers before nodding to herself and turning back to the girls.. Who were still shell shocked but finally Hiromi all but whispered, "Auntie… What do we do?"

"Wha -NO! We cant leave Auntie!" Harumi began to wail but one look from Hiromi and Auntie silenced her.

"Hiromi I need you to be in charge from now on," the elderly lady gasped out her world was blurring at the edges her life would soon be over and she knew it so she continued to use her chakra to stay on her feet, "Now listen I was once a Shinobi who abandoned her village so I deserve this fate but you girls are innocent. You might have Shinobi blood in you but you did nothing wrong. In these packs are two sets of clothes a piece, rations for about a month for each of you, and a sleeping bag. Here strap these to your legs or tie it on your waist -" the old woman paused as she tossed three small black pouches to the girls. Harumi tied it to her belt strap numbly, Hitomi strapped it around her upper calf, and Hiromi strapped it around mid thigh, and the old woman began to continue as she sat down numbly. "Here this book is.. Well it's like a diary from my past when I was a young Shinobi in training for the Sand village -Sana. It will help you, and finally here," she thrust the three small bracelet forward just as Hitomi tucked her diary safely away. Each bracelet had a smooth lavender pebble with a small whole at the end of it where the rope weaved through it.

"These pebbles are from the shore where you were born - I was going to save them until your sixteenth birthday but looks like I wont be able to see it." the woman chuckled darkly which soon changed into a coughing fit. Auntie coughed up blood on the floor and pushed the bracelets once more toward the girls. They took them, Harumi was silently crying as she watched Auntie die on the floor in front of her, Hitomi was trying to hide the fact that she was also crying but failed, and Hitomi looked at the woman with pity and grief but didn't shed a tear.

"Good girl Hitomi, take care of them, you always have." Auntie choked out as blood began to fill her lungs and her voice was gurgly and hard to understand. "Now go, but may I ask one thing of you?" the girls nodded and the woman smiled at them, "Burn the house, let this be my final resting place - don't let those men destroy out memories - bury them with me in my house." The old woman dropped to a slumped position against the wall and smiled up at "her" girls and everything seemed to snap, Harumi, Hitomi and Hiromi raced up an hugged her tightly.

"I love you girls…Now GO!" the woman pushed them away and the Hiromi nodded before pushing her sisters toward the exit.

"Rest in peace Granny," Hiromi whispered as she took a small lantern that they always had lit and smashed it against the wall setting the corner of the room on fire before she walked out without looking back.

Hitomi walked up to her sisters and sighed when she saw Hitomi was all but supporting Harumi as they cried. She set her hand on Harumi's shoulder and turned her toward the exit before grabbing Hitomi's wrist and promptly leading them out of the house… Straight into and ambush.

"YOU!" Harumi yelled in pure rage as three men dropped from the trees and began to circle them.

Instantly the girls formed a triangle keeping each others backs protected. They glared with their wide pupil less eyes at the masked men around them - who (they assumed) were glaring right back. Suddenly one of the masked men stiffened before whispering out, "No… They can't be!" He had recognized their eyes - eyes he had only seen on one group of people and since only one of those people had gone missing years earlier it only left one explanation. The other two men looked over at the one who spoke - probably in a questioning manner. And that's all it took Hiromi activated her Shiringan and saw the opening for what it was.

"Move…" she hissed to her sisters.

Harumi looked confused but Hitomi nodded and grabbed Harumi's elbow before crouching slightly and shooting into one of the near by trees. Hiromi glared at the man who spoke with blood red eyes and the man yanked off his mask to get a better look. She only got to see part of his face but he had red hair, a very thick black line around his eye, and a weird red symbol on his forehead - it meant something but she didn't get a good enough look to tell what before she too was gone.

Gaara stood there as he watched pieces of the forgotten past escape, "Those three…"

Hitomi let go of Harumi's elbow but neither faltered as they raced from tree to tree - someone was following them. Harumi squeaked in shock but soon regained her composure as she saw it was Hiromi with her blood red eyes.

"Lets move!" Hiromi hissed and shot forward with her two sisters following close behind her. They had - unintentionally - formed a triangle formation. Unknowingly to them this was one of the basic Shinobi lessons and they picked it up from the way the people attacking the village moved- Shiringan came in handy.

Silently the girls made their escape in opposite direction from the only life they had ever known. Where they were going they had no clue, why they were suddenly moving faster, felt stronger, or saw everything in slow motion they had no clue.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: Ok how was it? A bit rushed and squished but I'm trying to zip through their early years to get to the action/romance/comedy. A.K.A the story XD Oh and I know there are spelling and grammer errors but ifigured youd rather have a new chapter then me spend agonizing days fixing these right away ^_~**

**Oh and yes I'm giving them Sharigan, lets just say that they had the trait dormant in the Hyuga clan for years until the right genetics allowed them to control both Byakugan and Sharingan - A.K.A their mother and father both had the rare genetics to unlock their potential to be ultimately scary as hell lol. Ok don't like my explanation? You might not want to read the rest of the story and just leave it now and forever hold your peace. Ok I'm done, you may move to the next chapter if you wish ^-^ **


	3. Well Aint this Just Peachy!

**A/N: Yay so some action - well village action is gonna happen now! Whoot ok so anyone who had questions about the earlier chapters feel free to read my notes and if you are still confused then why not just ask? I will probably go back and redo chapters at some point and later on you will also see some first person chapters from all each girls point of view - FUN! But for now we must continue with the story… Muahahahaha! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnndddd GO!**

****

The three girls glared at the front door as a tall figure obscured by the sunlight stepped in so they only saw a shadow. At once Hitomi and Hiromi activated Byakugan, but Harumi preferred to stick to Shiringan. The man shut the door and stood before the young girls, they were a bit short compared to most… Just like Hinata had been.

The man who had entered was dressed impressively in Kage clothing, the traditional red and white for the Leaf Village. He had spikey blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Hitomi glared at the man with the veins around her eyes clearly bulging and it almost looked like she had a pupil. Hiromi however began to analyze him for potential threat. Being Kage of a village meant that he would be undoubtly stronger then the three of them combined, which could throw a wrench in their escaping plan.

The man stood staring at them before smiling for a moment, he seemed to be in his early thirties (**UGH the original people are so OLD! Like do the math and they really would be around their mid to early thirties… *sniffle* OH MY GOD! HOW OLD DOES THAT MAKE Kakashi? Ok ok I'm done - back to the story**.) He stared at the girls for a moment before he started laughing - a rather annoying laugh at that (**sorry Naruto**).

"Got a problem?" Hitomi hissed out toward the man quickly earning her an elbow in the ribs. Oddly enough the man began to laugh harder.

"Naruto, will you EVER actually act like Kage?" A female voice asked as someone else walked into the room. She was a rather tall and dressed in pink that matched her hair. Her voice was rather annoying to Hitomi but before she could hiss out a remark Harumi stepped on her foot.

Meanwhile the man - Naruto - was sobering up before he smiled and answered, "Believe it?" The woman smiled in reply before shaking her head, finally after sharing their rather odd moment the woman turned toward the three girls who stiffened, "So what do you make of-" she gasped suddenly as she looked at the girls who glared right back. Swinging her head over to Naruto he sort of shrugged and nodded.

"What? When - Where - HOW?" the woman nearly screeched.

"Um politely lower your voice before I have to KICK YOUR -" Hitomi never got to finish as suddenly Harumi had her hand over covering Hitomi's mouth.

"Tomi not now," Hiromi hissed as she continued to glared at the woman - she knew something that the girls didn't and that was not good.

"Huph - Well they certainly don't ACT like her!" The woman grumbled out - it was almost like she was back in the Academy again glaring down Ino only this girl had black hair not blond.

"Wmph, MPH I mphoutta!" Hitomi growled out past her sisters hand - it was suppose to be something along the lines o Why I outta.. Or something like that.

"No they don't but look at their eyes, Byakugan. Or am I mistaken Sakura?" Naruto stated as he withheld a chuckle from Sakura's pouting face - she could be so childish at times and yet it made her even cuter. Harumi noticed that they hadn't noticed her eyes and she quickly deactivated them - it was better to keep some things secret from the enemy.

"Well I KNOW they are hers! I was just saying they don't have the MANNERS she had. I'm sure Hinata would be ashamed!" The woman - Sakura hissed out.

"Who's Hinata?" Harumi asked before she caught herself, this earned her glares from her sister - you never let the enemy in your head. EVER.

The man and the woman looked at Harumi like she had grown a second or third head.

"Maybe they aren't…" Naruto said in a blank tone.

"But the eyes…" Sakura finished his sentence

Harumi tensed and her sisters quickly maneuvered her behind their backs.

"Only the Hyuga clan can pass one Byakugan so that makes them her kids right?" Sakura was almost hysterical now.

"That's true! I mean they obviously aren't Hanabi's kids and they look nothing like Neji so…. Are there any escapee branch members that I don't know about because otherwise they have to be her kids. But she wouldn't let them come here or anywhere without her - Hinata is not the type to abandon them either…." Naruto quickly replied but trailed off thinking.

"Wait, wait, wait! Who's kids do you think we are? I mean honestly what right do YOU have to know more about us then we do!" Hiromi snapped out - finally breaking her controlled silence. Her sisters were shocked to say the least but Hiromi ignored them - she had always wanted to know where she came from and why neither her mother nor her father cared - well ok that wasn't fair since her mother had DIED but.. Her father could have come looking for her…

"Hi-Hiromi's right! Wh-who in the world are you talking about?" Harumi stuttered out. ( aww she's like a mini Hinata almost XD)

"Yeah! Stop talking in code already and spit it out!" Hitomi threw her two cents in as well.

Naruto and Sakura starred at the girls like they had forgotten they were there.

"Wait… you don't know who your parents are?" Sakura asked stupidly - they had already made that point pretty clear.

"Oh great here it comes!" Hitomi hissed sarcastically.

"'Oh the poor little dears!'" Harumi mocked in a high pitched voice.

"'They never knew the warmth of a mother!'" Hiromi joined in adding a bite to her words.

"'Oh how SAD!'" Hitomi emphasized sad in a rather husky pissed off sort of tone.

"'We can't blame them! They don't know any better!'" Hiromi added.

"'Oh the poor, poor little orphans!'" Harumi finished up.

"Well we grew up just fine!" Hiromi hissed using her own voice.

"Thank you," Harumi growled out.

"Very MUCH!" Hitomi rounded it all off.

They had done this a million times now and gotten out of worse situation than this. But they had never gotten this reaction before - both people before them burst out laughing - LAUGHING!

"Are you insane?" Harumi bite out

"Because we'll gladly knock some sense back into you!" Hitomi barked

"Just say the word!" Hiromi finished it off this time.

And people said twin things were weird!

Naruto and Sakura just laughed harder and all three girls were growing more and more ticked off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" all three girls shouted at once finally making Naruto and Sakura stop laughing and pay attention to the girls.

"Watch your mouths! Your mother would be ashamed!" Sakura hissed at the girls causing them to flinch. They had always envisioned their mother as strong yet gentle and the mother in their minds would be screaming at them for being so rude to people she might have known… They imagined she was like a fourth copy of them - only taller and of course older.

"How do you know our mother?" Harumi asked in a whisper and her sisters stiffened, they waited with baited breath to hear that answer.

Sakura's eyes softened - the girls in front of her no longer looked like the dangerous little Kunoichi they were, no they looked like scared lost children separated from a mother…a mother they never knew. She glanced at Naruto and saw that he was thinking along the same lines as she was.

"Would…Would you like to hear about her?" Sakura asked awkwardly, "We… What's your last name?"

The girls exchanged a glance and Hiromi nodded, "We have none… our mother "

"Interesting," Naruto said cutting off what ever Sakura was going to say, "We just know who your parents were now… It's getting late. Sakura," he turned to the pink hair woman,

"Please help them get settled in, this will be their new home until we can find out something to do with them. You may speak of Hinata and other villagers but be cautious about what you tell them, tomorrow we give them some freedom and they may explore the village until then they are not permitted to leave the compound. I have assigned ANBU to guard the compound for the night but I put you in charge of the girls… I expect a full report tomorrow morning." And with that he swept out of the house leaving a very pissed off Sakura and three very confused girls watching him.

"Mr. High and mighty! Just because he's the HoKage - Well listen up bub! I knew you when you were just a stupid, worthless, no good, Genin and if you think you can tell me what to do you can kiss my -"

"Um… Sorry to interrupt you but, who was that?" Harumi spoke up as her sisters looked like they wanted to die laughing.

"Oh sorry! That was Naruto Uzimaki, HoKage of Kohana - The Village Hidden in the Leaves. My name is Sakura Uch- Sakura, you can call me Sakura, and according to Mr. High-And-Mighty I'm in charge of your well being as you get settled in, pleasure to make your acquaintance…" Sakura trailed off realizing the girls had never spoken their names other then the rushed shouts that the ANBU had not remembered while fighting them. All they caught was each one started with an 'H'. Thinking about it now it reminded Hinata of how bother hers and Hanabi's names started with "H" Maybe it was a Hyuga thing.

"Har-"

"Our names are not important since we do not plan on staying," Hiromi cut Harumi off as she glared at the woman.

"Uh yeah about that… Naruto has it in his head that you would be happy living here… Sooo…." The situation was growing more and more awkward for Sakura.

"Hinata, our mother… Did she grow up here? Hoe do you know she really is our mother?" Harumi asked as Hitomi clung to her sisters sleeve wanting to hear about her mother. Sure they had made up fairytales about how their mother was strong and beautiful but the truth was something Hitomi had always wanted… A picture, a memory - anything!

"Hinata," Sakura said with a small smile, "You three look a lot like her. I swear when I first saw you," She pointed to Harumi, " I thought I had somehow stepped into the past and Hinata was back again. You look a lot like her when you sleep - I should know considering how many times she had fallen asleep at the hospital after working double shifts," Sakura smiled sadly again thinking back to her first days at the hospital.

Without realizing it all three girls began to cling to every word Sakura spoke.

"May.. Maybe we can stay here for just a little while?" Harumi asked Hiromi with a pleading look.

"Pleas Hiromi!" Hitomi begged her sister and she looked like she might cry, at this moment Sakura established their ranking as a group, the girl in red - Hiromi - was obviously the one who had the final say in things.

Hiromi glared at her sisters but soon cracked and sighed, "Ok, we can stay for a while." The two other girls began to bounce around happily and cried out with joy, "HEY! I have rules!" The three seemed to have forgotten Sakura was in charge of them, "Ok here they are, we can stay and find out what we can of our mother and village life BUT I'm enforcing an eight o'clock curfew - anyone who doesn't tell one of us ahead of time if they are going to be late will stay in the house the next day and I mean it you two. Next no attacking the villagers, I'd rather not fight a village of Shinobi but that doesn't mean you take any crap from them - if they start it I expect you to finish it, just don't kill them Hitomi. Finally no leaving the village without one of us knowing - I don't care if HoKage himself tells you - You. Do. Not. Leave. Sure you can talk to villagers who talk to you but try to keep our life… private. And finally -I beg of you- stay out of trouble!" Hiromi finished with a sigh as her sisters squealed and hugged her.

"I like how you run thins kid, and who knows you might just like it here!" Sakura butted in causing them to remember she was still in the room.

Hiromi smiled at her, "Names Hiromi, I'm the second oldest. The one in pink is Harumi, she's oldest but really shy, and that one over there is Hitomi, youngest and has a bad temped. Now where exactly are we and what did he mean until he found out what to do with us?"

"Oh nice to meet you, and well if you are Hinata's kids - we need to run a test to be positive - then you have living relatives in the village you could be sent to live with, though considering you said your last name was Uchiha you might have two families but-"

"You think they can ship us off to live with relatives and expect us to behave like little angels? HA! The moment you try to force us to do something - like call some old man Grandfather - is the moment you have officially lost your mind. We grew up with barely and family - less so later on and there is no way you can expect me to just say, 'Oh look there is somebody who wanted us! Gee that's amazing considering they never tried to find and help mom when she gave birth! Maybe life isn't so bad after all! Oh it's a wonderful life!'" Hitomi laughed out - a rough sarcastic laugh that made Sakura smile slightly.

"I can see your point but don't you want to know if you have cousins?" Sakura pointed out.

"Why? More attachments means it will be harder to leave - especially if something happens to them, I just want to know about my mother…" Harumi said as if it was a fact she read out of a book, "I mean it's not like they are going to say - 'I knew I had cousins out there! Yes more family!' No they'd probably bee all, 'Who the heck are those three?' It's just easier to not to know them." Harumi shrugged and Hiromi bite her lip.

"Where did I go wrong raising you two?" she muttered like some thirty year old woman.

"HEY!" Both Harumi and Hitomi cried before tackling her to the ground, "Take it back!"

The three girls rolled playfully on the ground and tickled poor Hiromi to death, "I-I at-take I-it b-ba-baaaccckkk!" Hiromi gasped out laughing before the mass of girls broke apart and lay there laughing on the floor.

Sakura burst out laughing as well and actually began to cry she was laughing so hard. How had the atmosphere gone from threatening to wonder to so relaxed within the last half hour? These girls were something else.

After a couple of moment Hitomi spoke up in a small voice, "What was Hinata like?" she seemed to be afraid to call this woman her mother until they knew for sure.

Sakura smiled and motion toward the living room to their right where there was a couch, a love seat, and a plushy armchair surrounding a coffee table. Everyone headed in and Sakura placed herself in the armchair while the girls piled onto the couch.

"Well Hinata, her last name was Hyuga -"

"Hey if you write that in Kanji it's the same as her last name!" Hitomi piped up.

"Yeah and it means Sunny Place!" Harumi piped up while Hiromi sat silently taking everything in.

"Yes and yes, now can I finish?" Sakura asked good naturedly and all three girls nodded eagerly. "Well as you three pointed out Hinata was a very sunny sort of person, though when we were in the Academy together I barely noticed she was around. She was rather shy though in her early years. You see she was the heiress of the Hyuga clan but they didn't see her as strong so she was in constant competition with her younger sister, Hanabi, for the title of heiress. Even with that she was always a smiling person, I'll tell you what I know but tomorrow during your freedom why don't you seek out her old team mates? Their names are Kiba and Shino, just ask around and you'll find them easily. Now back to what I know of Hinata…"

Sakura stayed almost all night just talking about Hinata, little things, major events, pretty much everything. The girls watched and listened with silent interest hanging on her every word. They interrupted every now and then and asked a question but as the night went on their eyes began to droop and not even the lure of their mother could keep them awake.

Sakura stopped talking when she saw the cutest scene ever playing out in front of her.

The three min-Hinata's - as she had started calling them- were slumped against each other. Hiromi was in the middle while Harumi and Hitomi clutched at her shirt as if they were five and buried their faces against the curve of her neck. Hiromi had - unconsciously - put her arms around their shoulders and holding them against her. She had her head slightly resting on Harumi's head and was almost smiling in her sleep.

"Awwww!" Sakura cried softly as she folded her hands lovingly. They really did look like Hinata when they slept. Sakura silently crept to a closet in the hall way and pulled out an extra blanket before turning back and gently spreading it over them. She resisted the urge to kiss them on their foreheads knowing that she couldn't get too attached to them. HA! She was acting like they were puppies! Shaking her head she crept out the front door still smiling before motion for the ANBU who were secretly guarding them to her.

"Alright listen up boys if any of you wake those girls up before sunrise I will personally see that you personally get D-rank mission for the next six months and trust me I will know who you are!" Sakura threatened as she glared at the people behind the masks. One ANBU actually shuddered before nodding Sakura was positively scary!

Smiling Sakura headed toward home knowing that her own husband and kids would be worried about her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N : ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND SCENE! Ok so review?**


	4. Bonding Time?

**A/N: Yay so some action - well village action is gonna happen now! Whoot ok so anyone who had questions about the earlier chapters feel free to read my notes and if you are still confused then why not just ask? I will probably go back and redo chapters at some point and later on you will also see some first person chapters from all each girls point of view - FUN! But for now we must continue with the story… Muahahahaha! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnndddd GO!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The three girls glared at the front door as a tall figure obscured by the sunlight stepped in so they only saw a shadow. At once Hitomi and Hiromi activated Byakugan, but Harumi preferred to stick to Shiringan. The man shut the door and stood before the young girls, they were a bit short compared to most… Just like Hinata had been.

The man who had entered was dressed impressively in Kage clothing, the traditional red and white for the Leaf Village. He had spikey blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Hitomi glared at the man with the veins around her eyes clearly bulging and it almost looked like she had a pupil. Hiromi however began to analyze him for potential threat. Being Kage of a village meant that he would be undoubtly stronger then the three of them combined, which could throw a wrench in their escaping plan.

The man stood staring at them before smiling for a moment, he seemed to be in his early thirties (**UGH the original people are so OLD! Like do the math and they really would be around their mid to early thirties… *sniffle* OH MY GOD! HOW OLD DOES THAT MAKE Kakashi? Ok ok I'm done - back to the story**.) He stared at the girls for a moment before he started laughing - a rather annoying laugh at that (**sorry Naruto**).

"Got a problem?" Hitomi hissed out toward the man quickly earning her an elbow in the ribs. Oddly enough the man began to laugh harder.

"Naruto, will you EVER actually act like Kage?" A female voice asked as someone else walked into the room. She was a rather tall and dressed in pink that matched her hair. Her voice was rather annoying to Hitomi but before she could hiss out a remark Harumi stepped on her foot.

Meanwhile the man - Naruto - was sobering up before he smiled and answered, "Believe it?" The woman smiled in reply before shaking her head, finally after sharing their rather odd moment the woman turned toward the three girls who stiffened, "So what do you make of-" she gasped suddenly as she looked at the girls who glared right back. Swinging her head over to Naruto he sort of shrugged and nodded.

"What? When - Where - HOW?" the woman nearly screeched.

"Um politely lower your voice before I have to KICK YOUR -" Hitomi never got to finish as suddenly Harumi had her hand over covering Hitomi's mouth.

"Tomi not now," Hiromi hissed as she continued to glared at the woman - she knew something that the girls didn't and that was not good.

"Huph - Well they certainly don't ACT like her!" The woman grumbled out - it was almost like she was back in the Academy again glaring down Ino only this girl had black hair not blond.

"Wmph, MPH I mphoutta!" Hitomi growled out past her sisters hand - it was suppose to be something along the lines o Why I outta.. Or something like that.

"No they don't but look at their eyes, Byakugan. Or am I mistaken Sakura?" Naruto stated as he withheld a chuckle from Sakura's pouting face - she could be so childish at times and yet it made her even cuter. Harumi noticed that they hadn't noticed her eyes and she quickly deactivated them - it was better to keep some things secret from the enemy.

"Well I KNOW they are hers! I was just saying they don't have the MANNERS she had. I'm sure Hinata would be ashamed!" The woman - Sakura hissed out.

"Who's Hinata?" Harumi asked before she caught herself, this earned her glares from her sister - you never let the enemy in your head. EVER.

The man and the woman looked at Harumi like she had grown a second or third head.

"Maybe they aren't…" Naruto said in a blank tone.

"But the eyes…" Sakura finished his sentence

Harumi tensed and her sisters quickly maneuvered her behind their backs.

"Only the Hyuga clan can pass one Byakugan so that makes them her kids right?" Sakura was almost hysterical now.

"That's true! I mean they obviously aren't Hanabi's kids and they look nothing like Neji so…. Are there any escapee branch members that I don't know about because otherwise they have to be her kids. But she wouldn't let them come here or anywhere without her - Hinata is not the type to abandon them either…." Naruto quickly replied but trailed off thinking.

"Wait, wait, wait! Who's kids do you think we are? I mean honestly what right do YOU have to know more about us then we do!" Hiromi snapped out - finally breaking her controlled silence. Her sisters were shocked to say the least but Hiromi ignored them - she had always wanted to know where she came from and why neither her mother nor her father cared - well ok that wasn't fair since her mother had DIED but.. Her father could have come looking for her…

"Hi-Hiromi's right! Wh-who in the world are you talking about?" Harumi stuttered out. ( **aww she's like a mini Hinata almost **XD)

"Yeah! Stop talking in code already and spit it out!" Hitomi threw her two cents in as well.

Naruto and Sakura starred at the girls like they had forgotten they were there.

"Wait… you don't know who your parents are?" Sakura asked stupidly - they had already made that point pretty clear.

"Oh great here it comes!" Hitomi hissed sarcastically.

"'Oh the poor little dears!'" Harumi mocked in a high pitched voice.

"'They never knew the warmth of a mother!'" Hiromi joined in adding a bite to her words.

"'Oh how SAD!'" Hitomi emphasized sad in a rather husky pissed off sort of tone.

"'We can't blame them! They don't know any better!'" Hiromi added.

"'Oh the poor, poor little orphans!'" Harumi finished up.

"Well we grew up just fine!" Hiromi hissed using her own voice.

"Thank you," Harumi growled out.

"Very MUCH!" Hitomi rounded it all off.

They had done this a million times now and gotten out of worse situation than this. But they had never gotten this reaction before - both people before them burst out laughing - LAUGHING!

"Are you insane?" Harumi bite out

"Because we'll gladly knock some sense back into you!" Hitomi barked

"Just say the word!" Hiromi finished it off this time.

And people said twin things were weird!

Naruto and Sakura just laughed harder and all three girls were growing more and more ticked off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" all three girls shouted at once finally making Naruto and Sakura stop laughing and pay attention to the girls.

"Watch your mouths! Your mother would be ashamed!" Sakura hissed at the girls causing them to flinch. They had always envisioned their mother as strong yet gentle and the mother in their minds would be screaming at them for being so rude to people she might have known… They imagined she was like a fourth copy of them - only taller and of course older.

"How do you know our mother?" Harumi asked in a whisper and her sisters stiffened, they waited with baited breath to hear that answer.

Sakura's eyes softened - the girls in front of her no longer looked like the dangerous little Kunoichi they were, no they looked like scared lost children separated from a mother…a mother they never knew. She glanced at Naruto and saw that he was thinking along the same lines as she was.

"Would…Would you like to hear about her?" Sakura asked awkwardly, "We… What's your last name?"

The girls exchanged a glance and Hiromi nodded, "We have none… our mother "

"Interesting," Naruto said cutting off what ever Sakura was going to say, "We just know who your parents were now… It's getting late. Sakura," he turned to the pink hair woman,

"Please help them get settled in, this will be their new home until we can find out something to do with them. You may speak of Hinata and other villagers but be cautious about what you tell them, tomorrow we give them some freedom and they may explore the village until then they are not permitted to leave the compound. I have assigned ANBU to guard the compound for the night but I put you in charge of the girls… I expect a full report tomorrow morning." And with that he swept out of the house leaving a very pissed off Sakura and three very confused girls watching him.

"Mr. High and mighty! Just because he's the HoKage - Well listen up bub! I knew you when you were just a stupid, worthless, no good, Genin and if you think you can tell me what to do you can kiss my -"

"Um… Sorry to interrupt you but, who was that?" Harumi spoke up as her sisters looked like they wanted to die laughing.

"Oh sorry! That was Naruto Uzimaki, HoKage of Kohana - The Village Hidden in the Leaves. My name is Sakura Uch- Sakura, you can call me Sakura, and according to Mr. High-And-Mighty I'm in charge of your well being as you get settled in, pleasure to make your acquaintance…" Sakura trailed off realizing the girls had never spoken their names other then the rushed shouts that the ANBU had not remembered while fighting them. All they caught was each one started with an 'H'. Thinking about it now it reminded Hinata of how bother hers and Hanabi's names started with "H" Maybe it was a Hyuga thing.

"Har-"

"Our names are not important since we do not plan on staying," Hiromi cut Harumi off as she glared at the woman.

"Uh yeah about that… Naruto has it in his head that you would be happy living here… Sooo…." The situation was growing more and more awkward for Sakura.

"Hinata, our mother… Did she grow up here? Hoe do you know she really is our mother?" Harumi asked as Hitomi clung to her sisters sleeve wanting to hear about her mother. Sure they had made up fairytales about how their mother was strong and beautiful but the truth was something Hitomi had always wanted… A picture, a memory - anything!

"Hinata," Sakura said with a small smile, "You three look a lot like her. I swear when I first saw you," She pointed to Harumi, " I thought I had somehow stepped into the past and Hinata was back again. You look a lot like her when you sleep - I should know considering how many times she had fallen asleep at the hospital after working double shifts," Sakura smiled sadly again thinking back to her first days at the hospital.

Without realizing it all three girls began to cling to every word Sakura spoke.

"May.. Maybe we can stay here for just a little while?" Harumi asked Hiromi with a pleading look.

"Pleas Hiromi!" Hitomi begged her sister and she looked like she might cry, at this moment Sakura established their ranking as a group, the girl in red - Hiromi - was obviously the one who had the final say in things.

Hiromi glared at her sisters but soon cracked and sighed, "Ok, we can stay for a while." The two other girls began to bounce around happily and cried out with joy, "HEY! I have rules!" The three seemed to have forgotten Sakura was in charge of them, "Ok here they are, we can stay and find out what we can of our mother and village life BUT I'm enforcing an eight o'clock curfew - anyone who doesn't tell one of us ahead of time if they are going to be late will stay in the house the next day and I mean it you two. Next no attacking the villagers, I'd rather not fight a village of Shinobi but that doesn't mean you take any crap from them - if they start it I expect you to finish it, just don't kill them Hitomi. Finally no leaving the village without one of us knowing - I don't care if HoKage himself tells you - You. Do. Not. Leave. Sure you can talk to villagers who talk to you but try to keep our life… private. And finally -I beg of you- stay out of trouble!" Hiromi finished with a sigh as her sisters squealed and hugged her.

"I like how you run thins kid, and who knows you might just like it here!" Sakura butted in causing them to remember she was still in the room.

Hiromi smiled at her, "Names Hiromi, I'm the second oldest. The one in pink is Harumi, she's oldest but really shy, and that one over there is Hitomi, youngest and has a bad temped. Now where exactly are we and what did he mean until he found out what to do with us?"

"Oh nice to meet you, and well if you are Hinata's kids - we need to run a test to be positive - then you have living relatives in the village you could be sent to live with, though considering you said your last name was Uchiha you might have two families but-"

"You think they can ship us off to live with relatives and expect us to behave like little angels? HA! The moment you try to force us to do something - like call some old man Grandfather - is the moment you have officially lost your mind. We grew up with barely and family - less so later on and there is no way you can expect me to just say, 'Oh look there is somebody who wanted us! Gee that's amazing considering they never tried to find and help mom when she gave birth! Maybe life isn't so bad after all! Oh it's a wonderful life!'" Hitomi laughed out - a rough sarcastic laugh that made Sakura smile slightly.

"I can see your point but don't you want to know if you have cousins?" Sakura pointed out.

"Why? More attachments means it will be harder to leave - especially if something happens to them, I just want to know about my mother…" Harumi said as if it was a fact she read out of a book, "I mean it's not like they are going to say - 'I knew I had cousins out there! Yes more family!' No they'd probably bee all, 'Who the heck are those three?' It's just easier to not to know them." Harumi shrugged and Hiromi bite her lip.

"Where did I go wrong raising you two?" she muttered like some thirty year old woman.

"HEY!" Both Harumi and Hitomi cried before tackling her to the ground, "Take it back!"

The three girls rolled playfully on the ground and tickled poor Hiromi to death, "I-I at-take I-it b-ba-baaaccckkk!" Hiromi gasped out laughing before the mass of girls broke apart and lay there laughing on the floor.

Sakura burst out laughing as well and actually began to cry she was laughing so hard. How had the atmosphere gone from threatening to wonder to so relaxed within the last half hour? These girls were something else.

After a couple of moment Hitomi spoke up in a small voice, "What was Hinata like?" she seemed to be afraid to call this woman her mother until they knew for sure.

Sakura smiled and motion toward the living room to their right where there was a couch, a love seat, and a plushy armchair surrounding a coffee table. Everyone headed in and Sakura placed herself in the armchair while the girls piled onto the couch.

"Well Hinata, her last name was Hyuga -"

"Hey if you write that in Kanji it's the same as her last name!" Hitomi piped up.

"Yeah and it means Sunny Place!" Harumi piped up while Hiromi sat silently taking everything in.

"Yes and yes, now can I finish?" Sakura asked good naturedly and all three girls nodded eagerly. "Well as you three pointed out Hinata was a very sunny sort of person, though when we were in the Academy together I barely noticed she was around. She was rather shy though in her early years. You see she was the heiress of the Hyuga clan but they didn't see her as strong so she was in constant competition with her younger sister, Hanabi, for the title of heiress. Even with that she was always a smiling person, I'll tell you what I know but tomorrow during your freedom why don't you seek out her old team mates? Their names are Kiba and Shino, just ask around and you'll find them easily. Now back to what I know of Hinata…"

Sakura stayed almost all night just talking about Hinata, little things, major events, pretty much everything. The girls watched and listened with silent interest hanging on her every word. They interrupted every now and then and asked a question but as the night went on their eyes began to droop and not even the lure of their mother could keep them awake.

Sakura stopped talking when she saw the cutest scene ever playing out in front of her.

The three min-Hinata's - as she had started calling them- were slumped against each other. Hiromi was in the middle while Harumi and Hitomi clutched at her shirt as if they were five and buried their faces against the curve of her neck. Hiromi had - unconsciously - put her arms around their shoulders and holding them against her. She had her head slightly resting on Harumi's head and was almost smiling in her sleep.

"Awwww!" Sakura cried softly as she folded her hands lovingly. They really did look like Hinata when they slept. Sakura silently crept to a closet in the hall way and pulled out an extra blanket before turning back and gently spreading it over them. She resisted the urge to kiss them on their foreheads knowing that she couldn't get too attached to them. HA! She was acting like they were puppies! Shaking her head she crept out the front door still smiling before motion for the ANBU who were secretly guarding them to her.

"Alright listen up boys if any of you wake those girls up before sunrise I will personally see that you personally get D-rank mission for the next six months and trust me I will know who you are!" Sakura threatened as she glared at the people behind the masks. One ANBU actually shuddered before nodding Sakura was positively scary!

Smiling Sakura headed toward home knowing that her own husband and kids would be worried about her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A/N : ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND SCENE! Ok so review?


	5. Hiromi: All guys are pigs

**A/N: Ok lets explain today is their first time in a real village like Kohana. So I'm breaking it into three parts - Hiromi, her sarcastic side is FINALLY going to be seen, I planned on her being rather sarcastic but up til now she's been playing the role of peacekeeper anyway I'm going to enjoy her part, Hitomi, our more serious type/ short tempered - she's going to have real issues when it comes to flirting and being girly, and Harumi who is shy so it's going to be very Hinata-y. YAY Ok first to bat Ms. SARCASM-R-Me Hiromi yaaaay!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The muffled sound of chirping began to wake the sleeping girls up. They all three slowly began to stir as the morning sun crept toward their faces. Kami help Kohana!

I was first to realize something was seriously wrong- I was waaay to comfortable to be sleeping under the stars like I usually am. Jolting forward I successfully fell flat on my face dragging my sisters with me. I now lay in a tangled mass of orange cover and legs as my sisters registered the fact that they too had just kissed a cold living room floor good morning.

"Ooooow! Hiromi!" A groggy voice that belonged to one of the other two forms tangled up in the blanket on the ground groaned.

"Hiromi!" the other one joined in.

"Well I'm sorry! Seesh and here I thought you'd want to greet our new home good morning! It's ok home they don't mean it!" I cooed as I stroked the floor through the blanket rather stupidly.

"You are _SO _not funny Hiromi! Anyways what's for breakfast? Oh and CAN SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS ORANGE DEATH TRAP!" that was defiantly Hitomi.

"OW! Hiromi! Hitomi hit me in the leg!"

"Did not!"

"Ah another peaceful morning with my two _least _favorite girls!" I growled out as I tried to untangle us which failed miserably since I was in the middle and the other two continued to struggle in the wrong direction.

"Ouch! Now that was _my _leg! Ok you two _freeze_!" I cried out as they finally stopped struggling.

Suddenly I heard laughing - loud booming and annoying as hell. Yep that was the HoKage.

"I am _not _seeing this! The three _highly _dangerous girls withering on the ground defeated by a _**blanket**_! Are you _sure _these are the same ones who held their own against the ANBU Sakura?" His voice was really annoying if I wasn't trapped in a blanket I would so hit him.

"Shut it Naruto! If I'm not mistaken you've been in worse situations!" a voice I recognized to be Sakura hissed out and there was the sound of someone getting hit. I couldn't help but laugh from under my blanket/prison when I heard him grunt.

"By-Byakugan!" I laughed out as I did the hand sign. Looking through the blanket I expected to find something that would make me laugh but instead they were looking at the blanket where I was like it had sprouted a head, "What?"

Naruto just shook his head while Sakura replied, "See! I told you they were so her kids! You Can't eat Ramen tonight Mr. High-and-mighty Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" (Sakura is so acting like a kid around Naruto XD)

"Um as much as I wish I understood what you people were talking about would it be too much to ask FOR A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE?" I cringed before hissing, "HITOMI we are in the same room! Sheesh why must you be so loud?"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Harumi cried out.

Naruto burst out laughing again, "That's why I'm not so sure - could you imagine Hinata being that loud?"

With a collective sigh we all activated our Byakugan and glared at him, "Again we're still stuck in the blanket - seriously how large is this thing?" Harumi chirped.

FINNALY they moved to help us out of the blanket which had somehow caught up under the couch on the corners - like all four of them how is that even possible - and shaped a nice net which explained why we couldn't wiggle out of it. SERIOUSLY! How in the world had that happened?

"Evil blanket," I hissed and glared at it as I got to my feet.

"Fireball Jutsu! Ha take that blanket!" Hitomi cried as the blanket erupted into flames that were quickly put out by Harumi.

"Oh yes lets destroy things that don't belong to us - in fact how about you go burn the village while your at it Hitomi," I growled out before turning to the HoKage, "Oi are we allowed out of here or not?"

"Ah yes I'm giving you a bit of freedom so don't abuse it. Don't leave the village, try not to injure anyone, and uh… don't cause any trouble." he said.

"Look who's talking!" I heard Sakura mutter under her breath and a fought the urge to laugh. She gave me a conspiratory wink before adding in a louder voice, "If you girls need anything don't hesitate to ask -"

"Can we have our weapons back?" Hitomi spoke bluntly making Sakura pale and Naruto glare at her.

"Uh - it's not like we're going to use it but they hold all our money so…"

"Wha- Really? Wow great hiding place!" Naruto laughed out. He reached into a pocket hidden in his mass of HoKage robes and pulled out three pouches. He opened them and saw sure enough there was a small pouch in each one that seemed to be stuffed with money. He tossed the weapon pouches over to the girls before smiling.

"Well anyway Naruto here has to get back to his office to fill out some papers so see you later girls!" Sakura called out as she pushed Naruto (kicking and screaming) back to his office to fill out thousands of papers. (I don't care who you are no one likes paper work XD)

I couldn't help but laugh and wave until he was out of site before stooping down and strapping my case onto my belt that was only half on and hung down on my weapon cases side from the weight and all.

"Ok um so let's go have some fun but try to stay out of trouble?" I tried to sound stern but it came out as a question.

"Oh Oh OH! IDEA!" Harumi bounced up in down holding her hand up like she was in class and knew the answer to the most important question of her life and would simply _Die _if she didn't get to say it.

"Spit it our Rumi!" Hitomi growled and I nodded my agreement - Harumi ,as much as I loved her, was getting on my last nerve and I was seriously considering knocking her out just to get her to shut up.

"Ok so let's have a competition! Um lets see who can find the most interesting stuff out today - like about our mother, the village, anything! You know and um who ever wins doesn't have to pay for dinner!" She cried out happily.

_Not a bad idea Rumi.. Except…_

"One problem there are three of us and only one person would need to pay for dinner," I stated out loud.

"Ok so who ever has the next most interesting only has to pay for dessert?" Hitomi asked to see if we like the idea.

" Works for me but don't go complaining when you spend all your free money for the month!" I joked - after all I was the smartest one and plus I was our spy nin in the group.

We earned money from a mission recently and we always put away a certain amount every month but allowed ourselves a small amount from each mission to be free spend money on clothes hair things, shoes - Hey we might be rouge nin but we're still girls!.

"You're on!" Harumi and Hitomi called out and we all grinned before darting out the door.

Stopping at the front gate of where we were staying I called, "Hey remember the curfew! And Don't get lost!"

_Did they even hear me?_

I saw them dart off down the road only to split later at a cross section. I watched until they were gone and promptly turned to the right and walked the opposite direction from them - if I followed them I'd never get any good information.

_They can be so childish sometimes - but then again we ARE only fifteen… Maybe I'm just too mature. But hey! It's not like I can do anything about it! Plus there is no such thing as too mature - I mean really! Oh who am I kidding? Me? Mature? - that's like saying Hitomi likes to wear pretty pink dresses!_

I laughed out loud earning a few weird glances from people. And that's when they realized I wasn't a usual face and speaking of faces theirs were too funny! Smiling I waved before using chakra to make me faster and running off.

I tried - I really did! I tried to watch where I was going, and frankly I'm surprised I didn't mow over some little kid.

Suddenly I hit something seriously hard - almost like a brick wall. "WAH!" I cried out in shock as me and my brick wall tumbled to the ground.

"Watch where you are going will ya!" the boy hissed as he got to his feet.

"Me? You're the teme who wasn't watching where you were going! What kind of ninja are you anyway that you can't sense someone rushing in your direction?" I yelled at him as I poked him hard on his chest - obviously I already hoped back to my feet.

"Who do you think you are?" He shouted at me as he slapped my hand away causing me to want to kill him on the spot. Today was not his lucky day.

"Who do I think I am? I think I'm the girl who's about to kick your ass!" I growled out as I slowly moved for my pouch on my hip to get a kunai.

Have I mentioned I have a short temper? No? Wow you'd think that would come up… Oh well.

"You want to go shorty?" the boy growled out.

Ok now I'm not very short… Usually. This guy was a bit taller than me - only about a foot! - and no matter how hard I want to deny it I hate how small I am.

"Bring it Mr. Bad-Boy! Let's watch as you get your ass kicked by a girl!" I growled out and quickly did hand signs, "Byakugan!"

She glared at him as her eyes pin-pointed all of his Chakra points. The boy however faltered for a second.

"You're a Hyuga? There's no way - I've never seen you before and besides the only Hyuga child right now is Kaida and she doesn't even have Byakugan!…Who are you?" He asked the last part sort of like a lost child would ask a store keeper where his mommy is.

"I told you I'm the girl who is going to kick your ass!" I growled out, yeah I know repetitive but seriously what would you say?

Just then I sprung forward whipping a kunai out of no where and lunging for his major charka spots. I've been training more and more with my Byakugan and I realized it's actually pretty easy to infuse it to a kunai while I'm holding it an use it to stab my opponent… Lets just say getting cut by a Chakra blade - no matter how small - hurts like hell.

Unfortunately he dodged easily which surprised me. He leapt back onto a near roof top behind me and I spun on a dime to face him. What I saw made me falter a bit. Shiringan… he had Shiringan eyes… Just like me and my sisters.

"What you scared now?" I cackled evilly, "Well I gave you the chance to give me information willingly but now, I think it might be more fun to torture it out of you!"

I looked at him like he was a born idiot, "Man are you brain-dead or something? Shiringan doesn't affect me as much as most people, after all," I deactivated Byakugan and activated my Shiringan, "I have it too."

He looked like I had just poisoned a puppy in front of him, awww poor dear he most have though he was the only one with special eyes.

"Well I could fight you and we could go back and forth for hours on end until this really turns into a test of endurance buuuut, I'm on a mission so I don't have time to play right now. Chow!" I called back laughing as I turned and raced away from him.

The last thing I heard from him was something about being scared but honestly I really didn't have time for him. So what have I learned so far about the village?

1. The guys here are jerks.

2. There are other people who have Shiringan

3. I was about to be hit one by some random guys… Great.

Sighing I watched as two teenage boys headed toward me. I didn't dress in the standard ninja clothing - pants/bandages and tight fitting tops and what not - oh you know what I'm talking about! I was walking around in jeans, a red shirt, and a black jacket - basically I was screaming average girl.

"Hey cutie you new here?" the taller of the two with dark black greasy hair asked. He was sooo not a ninja and definitely creepy.

"Yeah why not join us?" The redhead asked as he came up on my other side as to stop me from escaping - as IF!

"Get a life, get a brain, and get a better book of pick up lines," I answered as I shoved past them.

"Aw come on hun, you wouldn't say no to us would ya!" the first crowed as he reached forward and and lurched me back by my shoulder.

"Hey buddy hands off-" I began to raise my hand to hit the guy when the other guy grabbed my wrist.

"No, no, no - that's not very nice Angel, it seems we need to teach you manners now don't we," the second cooed and I was seriously about to kick both their asses with my hands tied behind my back blindfolded when of course enter stage right.

"Is there a problem here boys? After all it seems the lady doesn't want to deal with you right now so how about we all say goodbye and you get out of here before I have to kick your sorry asses," a tall boy responded. He had short black hair and grey/black eyes.

The boys gasped and stumbled over their words before shooting off down the roads like the cowards they were. One problem down another - more complicated one showed up.

Just what I needed, some guy trying to play Prince Charming. He watched the other guys leave with a smug look on his face that ticked me off - he acted as if he had just saved a helpless lamb from a lions den. Well sorry to burst his bubble but I'm not some helpless lamb!

"Are you ok miss?" he asked as he turned around only to find me half way down the street already, "Hey!"

He raced up to me and fell in step with me, "I didn't get your name miss. And are you ok?"

I didn't answer him but shot him a glare as I picked up my pace trying to leave him behind. Sadly he kept right up with me apparently not noticing how ticked I was and how I seriously didn't want him to be here.

He raised an eyebrow, "Miss?"

I ignored him again only to have him repeat himself, "Oh for - I was doing just fine without you! Now as I told the jerk with pink hair earlier I'm on a miss-"

"Jerk with pink hair? With red eyes as well? Oh man Ryuu! I'm sorry was he bothering you miss…. I still don't know you name…"

Did I have to spell it out for him? Whipping around I stepped in front of him and poked him on the chest, "Ok Mr. Big-shot lets get things straight. One, I'm not some helpless girly girl - don't make me prove it to you cause I will. Two I don't have time for this - I'm on a mission and only have a couple hours plus egotistical guys are sooo not my type. And three I don't know who you are or rather who you _think _you are but you obviously needed to be told this a _**long **_time ago but I guess I'll have to be the one to tell you - way over due too. You. Are. Not. As. Cool. As. You. Think. Are. Good day, see ya later, I'm outta here!" and I turned away and stalked off leaving him with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"She's… interesting…." was the last thing I heard him say before he disappeared from my sight.

Not three seconds later I heard another guy trying to use a pick up line and I snapped, "You say one more word and we'll have a dead body on our hands. What nothing to say? Good!"

Recap - All guys in this village were not only jerks but over egoed maniacs.

Rolling my eyes I raced up the nearest tree and took a perch on the branch. Time to study the village. I settled into the curve against the trunk and sighed. This was going to be a boring day but seriously if another guy hit on me I'd have to knock that smug look right off his face.

I had a feeling I would so loose this bet.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Authors ramble: Ok a few things. First, poor Hiromi she has it bad with the guys XD . Two I know the end of the chapter is well boring and painful for me to post but I have tried to rewrite this like seven million times and nothing came out right. At one point I had her having some kind of break down but it was too soon. Ok so I hate this chapter with a fierey passion large enough to burn down a concrete building. **


End file.
